


For the Love

by blake_is_strange



Series: Where Max and Kate are forever happy [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Kate learns to love the Spring.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh
Series: Where Max and Kate are forever happy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	For the Love

**Author's Note:**

> A request I got forever ago lol. I decided writing is probably a good thing to do during a quarantine, right? Hope you all enjoy this and are safe and healthy!

Kate’s POV

There’s something so special about the Spring. It’s full of sweet smells and pretty rays of sun that shine well into the evening. I used to feel sort of bitter about it when I was in high school. The whole world was in bloom and alive with God’s creation, but I felt cold inside, alien in the beauty of it all. 

But as I watch my son running across the freshly cut lawn to give Max a big, tight squeeze, I think I might actually start to love Spring more and more by the moment. His dark hair and bright smile make my heart melt and shudder in my chest. It’s barely been three years and I fall more for him every day. I can still remember the day we met him so clearly in my mind. He was barely a year old, so fragile and afraid. 

But as Max scoops him up in her arms and gives him happy kisses all over his soft cheeks, I don’t see that fear anymore. I only see the love of my family in his eyes. I follow him more slowly, giving my wife a slow, familiar kiss. 

“Mommy, mommy, can have mac and cheese?” Matthew asks and Max chuckles, adjusting her camera bag as she holds our three-year-old in her arms. She looks to me and I shrug, deciding that the brussel sprouts I bought can wait to be roasted another day. 

“Of course, buddy,” Max says, kissing his head as we all head to the front door. “I have a surprise for you, by the way.” 

“S’prise?” Matthew asks curiously and I smile, ruffling his soft hair as his eyes light up. 

“Yep, but it has to wait until after mac and cheese,” she says gently, shrugging off her camera bag and setting it on the couch while balancing Matthew on her free arm. “And you have to eat all the bites, got it?”

“Got it!” He replies, smiling and wiggling a little as a sign to be put down. Max gives him one more good squeeze before putting him down and turning to me. Those soft grey eyes take my breath away even now, so many years after we’d first met. 

“I also have a surprise for you,” she says as she pulls me close, her hands on my hips. I can’t help grinning, leaning in for the kiss I know she wants to give me. 

“Yeah? Do I get a hint?” I ask quietly, listening as our little one runs to his room, no longer interested in the conversation. Max just got home from a two-week-long shoot in Seattle and her warmth is more than welcome as she presses herself closer to me, making my heart skip as we kiss. We’ve been married for almost six years and I still have no idea how she does this to me every time we kiss. It’s like she lights a fire under my skin that only she can put out again. 

“Nope, no hints,” she says teasingly, kissing me again and again before she speaks again. “But now that I’m actually here, I might have two or three extra surprises for my beautiful wife.” I can’t help giggling at the words, my cheeks flushing. Two weeks is apparently enough to turn me back into the gooey mess I was when Max first started using  _ that _ voice. 

“After dinner and bathtime, slick,” I remind her as well as myself. Apparently I need the reminder. Max just laughs and gives me a gentle squeeze, her arms wrapped tightly around me. I hum softly, content to melt into her arms. I let my hands move up to play with her hair. It’s gotten longer than she normally likes. She’ll probably get a haircut tomorrow after she takes Matthew to preschool. 

“Fine, but only ‘cause you deserve me on my best behavior,” she grumbles playfully, slowly letting go of me so I can go to the kitchen and start dinner while she unpacks. Well, I suppose "unpacks" is a word I should use loosely. The contents of her duffle bag will most likely only be properly washed and put away after a week of being home. Not that it matters, I just love having her here, especially now that Matthew is starting to inherit her sense of humor and secretive, nosey behavior. 

The mac and cheese doesn’t take long and Matthew eats every bite, just as he promised. He seems rather proud of himself too, especially when Max gives him the pack of six Hot Wheels that are all Paw Patrol themed. Bath time goes off without a hitch too. Well, if you don’t count the bathroom floor being covered in soapy water a hitch. But it’s worth having my family all in the same place.

We tuck Matthew in together and I gently stroke his hair until I see his eyes flutter shut, Max’s rendition of  _ Green Eggs and Ham  _ gently whispered over the sound of the elephant-shaped noise maker in the corner of the room. That’s the easiest he’s gone down since she left. I guess my story-telling just isn’t the same. I can’t do the voices the same as Max can. But she can’t make hot dogs and mac like I can, so I think we’re even. 

The rest of the evening is spent on the couch, my head resting happily on Max’s shoulder with her arm wrapped around me with a Jenna Marbles video on the TV. It’s silly, but we always watch them together, so we have two saved up. Eventually, we get tired of sitting on the couch and decide to go to bed, but not before Max presents me with a book that she bought me while in Seattle. A very, very old copy of Pride and Prejudice, leather-bound with golden edged pages. That and the dopey smile on my wife’s face are enough to make me cry happy tears that only stop when she kisses me and whispers something cheesy about making up for lost time. 

I fall asleep warm and satisfied and wake up full of joy, praising God when the first thing I see is Max’s sleeping form beside me, golden rays of sunlight striping her freckled skin. Maybe Spring can be something worth celebrating now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again and have an amazing day!


End file.
